oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Mira Xiaoem
History Early Years Though she doesn’t remember it herself, Mira was originally born in a small town near the edge of Amaria, to the head of a Nocticulan cult of moderate power. Her father, the aforementioned cult leader, was naturally at least vaguely aware of the reason for her apparent demonic heritage, though her mother had no idea, as she was unaware of her husband’s worship. Regardless, that wouldn’t matter much, at least not for long. Amarian authorities were made aware of the cult a couple of months after Mira’s birth, and it and all of its members were, understandably, snuffed out soon thereafter. Seeing a chance for some amusement in the mortal world, Nocticula had the girl ‘saved’ from probable death at the hands of the authorities by some of her servants. Such ends Mira’s time on the material plane for quite a while. From then on, and for all of her own memory, the girl has lived among the demons of the Abyss.. Though even then, it was at least a relatively pleasant and unremarkable childhood, as much as one can have while living in the Abyss. As is to be expected of someone with the Lady in Shadow’s blood running through her veins, as Mira grew older, she began to show both a surprising force of personality and manipulativeness, with the latter being encouraged by those around her, as is only natural, and the former developing alongside it. Though she never had any particularly large ‘successes’, and most of her antics were simple childish things, Mira learned from her mistakes and gradually, steadily got better at talking to people and getting them to give her what she wanted.. The most notable of which being the time she tricked a few tourists out of some gold, which was promptly spent on a weapon to practice with. By this point, however, the girl was around thirteen years old, and she’d begun to show the signs of talent in various areas of magic and combat. Training Once she’d shown those signs, Mira’s life of mostly being allowed to do as she pleased ended, though she wasn’t complaining much about that, at least. Though her training was harsh at times, the girl broadly understood that it was because of that that it was also effective, and didn’t complain too much. When she did, it didn’t accomplish anything in the first place, so she quickly learned that it wouldn’t work regardless. She took to learning rather quickly, and showed a fair amount of talent in the creation of flames, and more specifically, the use of Destruction magic in tandem with normal weapons. Her usage of magic also extended to using Life-type spells for the purpose of healing or bolstering herself, though that sort of magic was always a bit selfish for Mira, in the sense that she can only use it on herself. She doesn’t mind that too much, though, since other people staying alive has never been something that she’s considered ‘her problem’. Keeping in mind her heritage, and who some of her mother’s primary worshippers were, she decided to teach herself how to fight with a Drow Razor.. And she ended up taking to it rather well, since the light and slender single-bladed knife complimented her own physical abilities. In terms of her fighting style, she favors holding the blade in a single hand and using her agility to carve up enemies, though with a fragment of her mother’s divine spark embedded in her, it’s possible - Albeit taxing - For her to draw out a more profane power and put that to use. Otherwise, her fighting style is entirely unarmored, relying on her own agility and intuition to help her dodge and avoid attacks rather than heavy armor of any kind. Both of these things, however, did not come to Mira immediately. While she is talented, it’s not to the extent that some people have been. Though her skills are quite impressive for normal people, that’s not enough for her. She wants more, always, and now that she’s got a grasp of the basics, the easiest way to do that is through true combat. So, after several years, she asked her mother for permission to return to the Material plane. Getting Permission To achieve her goal of returning to the material plane, she either needs permission from her mother, or to find someone that can send her there. Since she didn’t want to anger her mother, she went to ask permission directly.. And, unsurprisingly to most, it was granted. The only real ‘condition’ for this trip was that Mira do her best to spread her mother’s word, which she had planned on doing in the first place. So, with that, she began preparing. Mira was given an amount of gold in order to equip herself before leaving, which she spent on a various selection of magical equipments. On that note, in the end, she was surprisingly well-outfitted, at least for someone of her relative strength. And so, she stepped through the provided portal without much hesitation, and found herself in an underground temple to Nocticula. New Journeys Since wandering out of that hidden temple, it’s only been a couple of days. Mira had learned Egronian, at least, during her stay in the Abyss, and it’s proved invaluable. Her time has been spent leisurely, marvelling at the city of the Material plane and how different it is from what she’d grown used to. Now, however, she wishes to begin on her true goal, expanding her own strength and discreetly spreading her mother’s influence. Appearance Standing at slightly below five-and-a-half feet, Mira's slightly below average height for a Tiefling, but not by much. Otherwise, she physically looks quite weak, with a distinct lack of muscle and a small frame that probably couldn't take much of a hit, which belies the fact that her magic makes her a decent bit sturdier than she appears. Her demonic heritage is made immidiately obvious, unlike some tieflings, by the fact that she's got a demon-esque tail that she firmly refuses to hide. Her tail nonwithstanding, the most immidiately noticeable feature of the girl is likely the colour of her eyes, which are a very striking shade of red, throwing her 'humanity', so to speak, even further into doubt than it already was. Normally, her hair's colour would be another sign, but silvered or white hair seems to be oddly prominent, so most can likely shrug it off. Personality Always a trickster and usually cheerful, Mira tends to joke about or poke fun at things fairly often, even if the circumstances would normally not warrent such things, such as during fights. While she isn't a particularly calculating person, she is at least aware that people tend to not suspect people they like being around, so she tends to try and be one of those people. Friends None, yet. Mira just got here. Enemies Also none, as of yet. Mira is blissfully unaware that she was even born on the Material originally. Aspirations Personal strength and to spread her Mother's teachings as best - And as subtly - As she can. Category:Player Characters